


i gave an inch, you gave a mile

by thimble



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have Q on his back in seconds, right where they are now, but where's the fun in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i gave an inch, you gave a mile

It's maddening, he thinks, as Q snaps back from every taunt with one of his own, easy as peeling a sunburn. It's maddening, he remembers, to have someone who can match him with words. His new Quartermaster is a spindly thing under so many layers that remind Bond of winter, transports him to it almost, if he couldn't feel his shirt under the suit going damp. From the heat, he tells himself. 

  
From the heat.

  
He could have Q on his back in seconds, right where they are now, but where's the fun in that? There's a brawl to be found in every dark corner of London, of everywhere on this planet, men as strong and as skilled as him, maybe more. All MI-6 employees undergo some sort of training, so he doesn't doubt that Q is very much acquainted with triggers and when to pull them. That said, his mouth twitches at the edges at the thought of this man, this _boy,_ winning a thumb war. It wasn't as if there were no other smartasses either, and those could be found from the streets to universities. Then again, not many of them are hired by a fraction of the government that no one knows exists.

  
It's maddening, he decides, and completely thrilling. When Q debriefs him, eyes sharp and his wits sharper, he thinks back again to an earlier notion of Q on his back, a lovely contrast on the floor. The layers disappear. He second guesses himself about the people and goes with doing away with the lot of them. He wants it to be quiet when he finds out how screams would sound with that soft voice, with the acoustics in this place. 

  
For the most part Q seems utterly unaware that he was being mentally undressed, but towards the end their fingers brush over the same gun, and Q gives him a little smile that promises victory, once the mission was out of the way, when the gallery's gone dark.

  
Bond can taste it already. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little test to see if I can write this pairing. Turns out I can! Expect longer works next time.


End file.
